Shards verse AU: Elsa's baby Boy
by MadDelight
Summary: The tumblr user Searlait is writing an epic fic called Shards and I was inspired by a certain piece she wrote about Elsa having a baby boy. I suggest you check out her writings on Tumblr tagged shardsverse. Elsa goes into early labor and Anna is more worried then Elsa's actual husband, Alarik.
1. Too Early

Shards- Elsanna AU: a snippet of the tumblr user: searlait

With complete consent of doing so, I've taken a snippet of Searlait's shards universe and flipped it into an elsanna context.

No hate please as this was stated by the original creator of said universe: You have my FULL and EXPLICIT permission.

Also, this is not Shards cannon so don't freak out at me or Searlait. This is merely a head-cannon spurred by this:

post/93938951177/if-youve-already-started-on-it

I suggest reading the link posted first, but it isn't required.

No Idea for a title but I'm thinking: Always Ours

* * *

><p>Anna paced outside of her sister's door like an anxious husband. That's how she felt as she listened to Elsa's screams of agony. She was completely useless, helpless to do anything more than pace and wring her hands. Alarik had been allowed in the room due to the extenuating circumstances of Elsa's early labor and, of course, because Elsa had asked. No one would deny the queen in her time of need. Another scream of agony tore from her sister's throat and Anna winced. Perhaps it did no good to listen, other then fray her nerves and cause her mind to race over the worst possible outcomes.<p>

She took a deep breath to steady herself. Anna would be there for her sister no matter what, there was no question. The clamor from behind the door had stopped. Anna's heart hammered in her chest. There was no infant crying, why was there no infant crying? She fought the urge to burst through the door and make a scene. Clearly the situation was being handled and it was beyond her control to do anything. She expected the door to fling open, the noise to start again, her sister's screams, anything. There was nothing and that terrified her more than anything could. Complete silence.

What seemed like hours later the door opened. Anna nearly leapt forward to demand answers, but when she saw Alarik's pale, drawn face, she stopped, heart caught in her throat.

"Elsa?" Anna dared ask. Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Fine." A brief smile tugged at the corner of Alarik's lips before disappearing.

Anna didn't want to ask, but she had to know. "The baby?"

The answer was immediately apparent. Alarik shook his head.

Anna was sure she felt her heart clench in agony. "Can I...?" She gestured to the half open door.

"Of course. She's been asking for you."

Alarik turned away and Anna was almost certain she could see his shoulders shake with quiet sobs. Unfortunately, the only thing on her mind was Elsa's well-being and she cautiously opened the door, shutting it quietly behind her. She sucked in a breath to prepare herself for whatever sight might meet her. It surely couldn't be as awful as her foolish brain had imagined before, but oh, Anna couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

><p>"Elsa?"<p>

The room was dark, curtains drawn. The midwife had clearly done a fine job of cleaning up and must've exited through the adjoining door.

"Elsa?" Anna quietly neared the bed and took in her sister's state. Elsa was pale, beads of sweat collected on her forehead. Her breathing was strained and ragged. She reached for Anna's hand and squeezed it weakly, not bothering to make eye contact with her. Anna sat down on the bed, afraid to move too close to her elder sister as she didn't want to cause her any more pain. She had the urge to ask if Elsa was alright, but it would be foolish for clearly she wasn't.

Finally, Elsa met Anna's eyes and Anna witnessed the most hollow look she had ever seen. Those bright blue eyes lacked any emotion at all and Anna tried in vain not to let her hands tremble.

Elsa spoke so quietly Anna wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not.

"Anna... My sweet Anna." She outstretched her arm for her little sister to come closer.

Tentatively, Anna snuggled herself close to Elsa, taking the sleeve of her dress to wipe away the beads of sweat. She lightly kissed her sister's cold cheek. There were so many things she wanted to say. So much that Anna wished she could convey in sweet words and loving cuddles, but there was nothing that could cure Elsa's pain in that moment. Anna felt useless and held back her tears; she had to remain strong.

Elsa was gently rubbing her sister's back, as if Anna was the one that needed comforting. The queen knew that Anna had always viewed the baby as theirs, as had she. The blonde couldn't feel anything, complete emptiness was all that remained. Anna began to sob; Elsa knew her sister wouldn't be able to hold back for long.

"I'm so sorry Elsa, I can't... I don't even know what to say." She cried into her sister's shoulder, shaking with the intensity of her sobs.

"I know, my love." Elsa placed a soft kiss to her sister's forehead and whispered sweet soothing words.

Anna struggled to speak through her tears. "I know this is harder for you... It has to be. But he felt like ours." Her sobs turned to sniffles and Elsa looked down into her teal eyes, finally allowing herself a moment of pain.

"He always did." She kissed Anna lightly and wiped away the tears away. "He always was."


	2. Not Our Son

Shards- Elsanna AU #2: Shared Life, Shared Love

With complete consent of doing so, I've taken a snippet of Searlait's shards universe and flipped it into an elsanna context.

No hate please as this was stated by the original creator of said universe: You have my FULL and EXPLICIT permission.

Also, this is not Shards cannon so don't freak out at me or Searlait. This is merely a head-cannon spurred by this:

post/93938951177/if-youve-already-started-on-it

Heavy Elsanna in this one, two endings, one angsty one sexual.

Angst ending here.

I suggest reading the link posted first, but it isn't required.

* * *

><p>Elsa stared outside the window of her bedroom at the setting sun, hand resting protectively over her swollen pregnant belly. Her emotions lately shifted from worry to joy quite quickly. It could all be explained by hormones, but those around Elsa knew better. She was terrified the baby would have powers, or worse yet that the baby wouldn't be born safely at all.<p>

She took a deep breath and sighed. The extra weight of the growing infant inside of her making her tired.

There was a knock on the door and a familiar sweet voice. "Elsa? Are you awake?"

Elsa couldn't contain the happiness that swelled in her chest. "Barely, come in."

Anna nearly bounded onto the bed and gently wrapped her arms around her elder sister's shoulders. "And how are we feeling this evening?" She placed a chaste kiss to her sister's cheek.

Elsa chuckled softly. "Exhausted, as usual, with only 3 months left I imagine every day will grow more exhausting." The queen gently kissed Anna's hand before laying back on her pillows, getting situated as comfortably as she could. As soon as she was settled, Anna immediately lay down next to her and placed a hand on her ever-growing stomach.

"At least you have a husband to take care of the kingdom when you need your rest." She rubbed Elsa's stomach gently, a practiced gesture from their evenings together. She didn't notice her elder sister's strained smile.

"Hello baby, have you been giving your mommy a hard time today?" Anna paused as if waiting for a reply. "I'm sure you've been kicking up storm." She giggled and placed a light kiss on Elsa's belly.

Her sister was so sweet, so childlike still in her glee and delight in the small intimate moments they shared. Elsa often marveled at how well Anna held up through all of this. But then again Anna always was the strong one.

Teal eyes searched hers and Elsa always felt warmth swell within her chest. "It's going to be a boy." Anna stated simply.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at that and absently toyed with her sister's braid. "Oh, and how do you know this dear sister? Can you see the future?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "I just know, okay? It's definitely a boy." No one dare mess with a determined Anna.

Elsa raised her hands placatingly. "If you insist, then a boy it is." Soft lips trailed small kisses down Elsa's neck and across her collarbone. She hummed softly at the pleasantly warm sensation.

"I'm glad we have our time, our nights together." Anna stated simply. They rarely talked of their more than sisterly love. Usually it made Anna somber, especially since the pregnancy.

Elsa reached out for her sister's hand and entwined their fingers. "I'm glad too, dear one."

* * *

><p>Although her husband knew of the sister's special bond, he wasn't quite aware of the details. It was merely an unspoken understanding that Elsa and Anna had their alone time together each evening before Alarik joined Elsa in bed. Of course, he wasn't a daft man and often noticed the look of pure love and adoration in their stolen glances. Yet, Elsa's happiness was his primary concern and he would never take away what made his wife happy, even if that meant sharing the space in his queen's heart.<p>

Anna sighed and cuddled closer to her sister, resting her head in the crook of the queen's neck and continuing her soft ministrations on her stomach. She knew Elsa was anxious about being a mother and these were the times that Anna tried to ease her elder sister's mind and distract her, but tonight she couldn't quite find the good humor to do so.

Anna sighed and tried to shake away her melancholy thoughts. "When the baby comes I suppose you'll be quite busy."

Elsa nodded and squeezed her sister's hand. "Infants do take up a lot of time Anna. What's on your mind?" She could sense Anna's unease and wanted to cure it.

Elsa was always so attune to her moods and Anna shook her head, not wanting to worry Elsa but needing to speak her mind. "Our nights together will cease. You'll spend more time with the baby and Alarik, and what will I do? Be pushed out of your life yet again while you start your new family with someone you love much more than I."

The queen turned to catch her sister's eye and hooked a finger under her chin. "You'll always be a part of this family. After all, the baby will need an aunt." She captured Anna's lips chastely and made sure to make this as clear as possible. "I love you both equally, no more no less. You are my light in the darkness and he is my rock when things crumble apart around me."

Anna wiped her tears away quickly. She realized she was being petty but couldn't shake the feeling that Elsa would slowly fall out of love with her right into Alarik's arms. "You're right, of course you're right." She forced a smile and kissed her sisters cheek.

"I should go."

There was a long pause and Elsa knew that Anna wanted to be asked to stay, but it wasn't part of their agreement.

Elsa nodded, not quite having the words to comfort her sister. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight my sweet."

Anna turned away quickly so Elsa couldn't see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Goodnight."


End file.
